The Pain of Lonliness
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Will Yugi fall in to the gap left by Yami, or will he be saved?


Disclaimer- I own this! I own this! YEY!  
  
Oh wait... No I don't. Sorry.  
A/N- The song is Immortal by Evanescence. The bits in the *s are the lyrics  
  
  
The Pain of Loneliness  
  
They were together again. He was stupid to have even imagined he would ever leave him. He looked up and smiled as he he saw crimson eyes smiling down at him. A puzzled look appeared in the eyes as a beeping noise appeared from somewhere. Yugi woke and hit his alarm clock, looking around as he sat up.   
  
Yami wasn't there and tears clouded his eyes, as they had every morning for the last six days. His head dropped in to his hands as tears began to fall and soon his small body was being racked by his sobs.  
  
was all he said as he cried.   
  
  
*I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears,  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave,  
Because your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone*  
  
  
Later, Yugi's grandfather walked in to his room.  
he called quietly, concerned by the tears he could se on the young man's face. Are you going to school today?  
  
I can't. I had a dream last night. Yami was back but when I woke up he wasn't here. As Yugi started crying again Solomon pulled him in to a tight hug, and, not for the first time, cursed Yami for leaving.  
  
It's ok Yugi, he said. It'll be ok my boy. Someday I promise you, it'll be ok.  
  
The question was softly spoken and Solomon felt a surge of anger rise up at Yami.  
  
I don't know, he answered honestly, rocking his small grandson gently. I don't know.  
  
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain to just to real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase*  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me*  
  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell sounded and Solomon hurried to answer it.  
Oh, hello Joey. Yugi wont be going to school today. He's not feeling to well I'm afraid.  
  
Yugi listened the short conversation between his grandfather and his best friend before lying down again.  
What's the point of emotions anyway? All they seem to be good for is pain.'  
  
Suddenly he seemed to hear Seto's voice in his head.  
I have everything I have need.  
  
Maybe I should do that. Just cut off all my emotions. But I can't do that. I don't have all I need.'  
  
In his exhausted state he quickly slipped back in to oblivion. His last though was of Yami, and how maybe, just maybe, he would see him in his dream, and then, if only for a little while, he could pretend he was still there.  
  
His dream quickly turned in to a nightmare. Yami was with him again, only to be ripped away by a force neither of them could see. Yugi could see Yami struggling to get back him and he cried out, trying as hard as he could to pull Yami back to him. But whatever this force was, it was stronger than the both of them.  
  
Soon, even the echoes of Yami's yells had faded, and Yugi was alone again.  
  
  
*You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating light,  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me*  
  
  
He woke only a few minutes later, to find himself as alone in his room as he had been in his dream. Straining his ears he heard footsteps going down the stairs and concluded his grandpa had just been in to check on him.  
  
If Yami were still here, he'd be sitting right here next to me. He'd never leave my side. Not for anything. But, if Yami were here, I wouldn't be like this.'  
  
Yugi sighed tiredly, and went over his last memory of Yami.  
  
/~/ Why do you have to go Yami?  
  
I've told you chibi ichi, I have no choice. Marik will destroy Egypt with the power contained within his Millennium Rod if I don't go.  
  
Then I'll come with you.  
  
You can't my little one. You wouldn't be able to cope with it. This duel is going to take place in the shadow realm, and I don't want you to have to go there again. Our duel with Pegasus almost killed you!  
  
Yugi could see and feel the concern Yami felt for him, and unwillingly, agreed to stay in Domino. That night he had received a phone call from Yami saying he was in Egypt and was about to meet Marik. A few minutes later he had felt anger and determination flowing through his mental link with Yami. And a few minutes after that, his link had disappeared altogether. /~/  
  
  
*These wounds wont seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me*  
  
Yami! Why? he shouted, a hot surge of anger flowing through him. Why did you have to leave me? You abandoned me! he screamed, ignoring the sudden appearance of his grandfather in the doorway and continuing to yell.  
  
I need you damn you! And you're gone! How dare you! How dare you! As suddenly as it had come, the anger vanished, leaving him tired and weak. Yugi sank to his knees, not even noticing the tears that were running down his face.  
  
How dare you? he kept whispering, not registering his grandfather's attempts to calm him down. His sobs soon subsided in to hiccups, and his breathing soon calmed down. But the pain he had been feeling for the last few days was still there.  
  
He didn't think anything could make it go  
  
  
*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
And though your still with me,  
I've been alone all along*  
  
  
The next day there was a knock on the door. Yugi ignored it and remained sitting at the table, playing with his breakfast. His head snapped up when he heard the voice of the caller.  
  
It's good to be home. Where's Yugi? I thought he would be hear to greet me.  
  
At this moment Yugi ran in to the hallway, and then froze in shock as he saw who was talking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi's voice was so quite Yami could barely hear it, and he immediately went over to his hikari.  
It's me Yugi. What's wrong?  
  
I... you're... the link. I couldn't feel you.  
Both Yugi and Solomon were surprised as Yami burst in to laughter.  
  
Yugi, my little light! Marik and I both agreed not to use our items, meaning I had to take off the puzzle and so breaking the link.  
  
But... but you've been gone for six days.  
  
Time becomes distorted in the shadow realm. I had no idea how long I had been gone. Remember how confused I was when you first freed me from the puzzle?  
  
Yugi looked up and saw crimson eyes smiling down at him. He gave up trying to figure it out and simply threw himself at Yami.  
I'm so glad you're back with me Yami, he whispered.  
  
I'm glad to be back with you Yugi, Yami whispered in reply.  
  
  
  
Well? Pointless I know, but I love the song and the story worked. My love for happy endings spoils it a bit I think. What d'you think?


End file.
